


She Misses Him

by orphan_account



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set Before Season 4. Karen thanks about Pete.





	

Karen sat in her room at her new house in L.A. She was thinking about something that has been on her mind. Her and Pete weren't together.

 

She knee they wouldn't get to see each other since he got his new dream going on. But every since the house was destroyed, they rarely got to see each other. It made her sad.

 

Karen had found herself drinking more and more wine each day. She couldn't help it. She truly missed Pete. Tears started to form in her eyes. As she got up to go to the bathroom she heard laughing.

 

She got downstairs to see all 4 kids hanging out with each other. Karen smiled. At last she had the kids. For now.


End file.
